titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Oroden
:For a list of characters from Oroden, see Orodenians. :Located in the Alpha Centauri star system, Oroden is a planet similar in make-up to Earth. Oroden is about twice the size of Earth and consists of oceans, rivers, forests, mountains, and beautiful beaches. Due to the planet's magnetic field, electronics and other technologies are rendered almost useless on the planet, leaving the inhabitants in a pseudo-Medieval state. Inhabitants :The inhabitants of Oroden are genetically human, but differ from Earth humans in that all Orodenians possess telepathy to various degrees. Some Orodenians also possess one or two other "super-human" abilities of almost any kind, ranging from healing abilities to super-human running capabilities to control over certain elements. These people are considered to be "above" the general population, gifted by their God with these abilities. As such, they are referred to as "honored ones." Culture :The culture of Oroden varies depending on which kingdom one visits, but for the most part the planet may seem very much "backward." The planet is, for all practical purposes, permanently "locked" into a level of technology akin to Earth's Medieval period. Weapons consist of swords and bows. There is no available gunpowder, as the planet lacks sulfur in its crust. Armor is metal plating or leather. Tradition and custom are held in the highest of regard, and maintaining the status quo is considered to be Orodenian leadership's top priority. Orodenians are generally very religious and typically monotheistic. :The one thing that is not lacking on Oroden compared to Earth, it would seem, is the arts. Art flourishes on Oroden, although some may say this is a less-than-ideal environment for it, as the topic of much Orodenian literature, paintings, mosaics, and tapestries is Oroden's rich mythology. As a relatively young planet (only approximately 6,000 years old), Oroden has accumulated an astonishing wealth of myths and legends. Government :Orodenian politics are divided into three different fields--the monarchies of the various kingdoms, the monasteries and monks, and the honored ones. Although previously the monks had strong influence on the monarchs and on almost every aspect of Orodenian life, from the implementation of laws to the rule of monarchs, the monks' power has declined greatly and has shifted to the thrones. Monarchs are much more authoritarian than in previous centuries, though some monarchs rule more gently and fairly than others. :Traditionally, the Orodenian monarchs have formed a governmental body called The Council, which meets a few times a year to discuss international matters. Though members have declined meetings due to wars or internal strife, the meetings have continued for centuries, shifting from Council Halls built in the largest countries of Raeng, Gwyndolyn, Eidinburg, and Aelfland, though only a few times has the Council Hall in Aelfland been used, as the kingdom has often been at war with the countries of Sophia. History :Oroden's history is a relative blur. It is clear that shortly after life arose on the planet, there began a rather short "Dark Age" that nonetheless obliterated almost all records of the planet's population and history. Myths of Oroden's origin abound among the people, especially the commoners, however. According to legend, Oroden's people actually originated on Earth but were nearly obliterated by "evil magic" that they discovered on the planet's surface. Many of the more detailed origin myths are nothing more than wives' tales or fables, and those that show the most historic merit are the most obscure. The truth of these origin myths are still unverified. :Oroden has gained a decidedly distasteful opinion of all "outside" worlds and peoples, partially due to its backwards culture and technology. :For the most part, however, the youth of Oroden are growing restless with their static way of life and are beginning to clamor for a reversal of the monarchs' decision. Some are openly disregarding the monarchs' orders and leaving the planet through as of yet unknown means. Locations Mara ---- :Mara is the northern continent on Oroden's surface. It houses two countries, Aelfland and Hoarnaest. Aelfland :The third-largest kingdom with the third largest population, Aelfland is one of two countries which inhabit the northern continent Mara. A once-mighty empire, Aelfland suffered greatly after the decline of its empire, and indeed nearly lost control over the continent altogether. However, more recently Aelfland has been gathering its strength, rebuilding the mouldered ruins of old and struggling to restore its ancient empire once again. Its sights are set on Hoarnaest, its long-time enemy and the possessor of many of its old lands. Tensions between these two countries are high. Hoarnaest :Hoarnaest is just barely smaller than Gwyndolyn, both in population and size. In the past, Hoarnaest was mostly a wild, untamed land, and indeed most of it remains so even to this day. However, Hoarnaest has a limited form of government, mostly feudal in practice, ruled by a class of horse-breeders and populated by shephers and nomads. The land in the southwestern peninsula is mostly infertile, growing only grasses suitable for fodder. However, its land in the northeast (acquired for the most part from Aelfland in its centuries of weakness) is very fertile ground and houses almost all of Hoarnaest's farmers; however, they still cannot produce enough food for the whole country and must import most of their crops. Hoarnaest's wealth lies in their fine horses, most of which they trade to Aelfland merchants and middlemen. Hoarnaest, though technically free, still lies under the heavy shadow of Aelfland, and war has been brewing for many years. The main lands of Hoarnaest are a series of peninsulas located on the west of Mara, branching off of Aelfland. Sophia ---- :The more southern continent, Sophia is home to much more varying climates. It is also the location of countries Saerin, Gwyndolyn, Raeng, and Eidinburg. Eidinburg :"The jewel of Oroden" has the second-to-largest land area and the largest population of all the kingdoms on the planet. Eidinburg is a land of plenty and houses the largest and most grandious Council Hall, as well as Orotath monastery. Located along the western coast of the continent Sophia, Eidinburg has a long coastline and no deserts, although there are a few mountains on the southern border, separating them from the southernmost lands of Raeng. They have been allies of Gwyndolyn for centuries. The current ruler of Eidinburg is King Nevan. :See also: Royal Line of Eidinburg Gwyndolyn :One of the most powerful and influential countries in Orodenian history, Gwyndolyn has both the fourth largest area and fourth largest population out of all the kingdoms on the planet. Gwyndolyn has always been known for their incredible military might, but their inherent desire for peace and stability. Gwyndolyn's main exports are their coveted warriors, weaponry, metals, and jewelry. The kingdom is located at the north-western corner of the continent Sophia, and is prone to seasonal weather with hot summers and snow-covered winters. Gwyndolyn once had a sister kingdom, Morrowyn, a country composed of mostly farming communities, but was forced to join with that kingdom in order to protect the lands from the threat of Raeng. Gwyndolyn also shares a tight bond with Eidinburg, but casts an eye of suspicion both to the north and south, where its long-time enemies, Aelfland and Raeng, lie. Raeng :This kingdom is the largest in land area and holds the second largest population. It is the breeding ground of a strange mix of culture and war. With a long history of conquest long since behind them, however, the people now view martial training as more ceremonial than anything else. Raeng's last great conquest was to take the rocky lands to the south of Eidinburg, a kingdom once called Velring which has since merged with Raeng. Currently, however, most men of Raeng spend their time in politics rather than war; Raeng is the most politically active kingdom in Oroden. Raeng is located to the east and south of Eidinburg and to the south of Gwyndolyn, both of which Raeng invaded in the past, and both of which still cast a wary eye on the nation. However, Raeng retains peace and extensive trade with both. Saerin :Despite being the smallest kingdom on Oroden, Saerin prides itself in their freedom and the heroes who died to protect that freedom. It has always been a staunch ally of Gwyndolyn which supplies most of its weaponry. Saerin has earned the title of the first line of defense against Mara, as it is on the northernmost tip of the continent, just to the north of Gwyndolyn. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Locations Category:Oroden Category:Calling All Titans: Legacy Category:Titans Together